happy_maifandomcom-20200213-history
Camp comeonillwannascareya
Grey is seen telling the kids a ghost story before bed and then denis sees a real toxic terrible walking toward them and the kids run really fast only to know that it was Christopher in a disguise. Grey starts laughing along with Christopher and every kid except for denis who gets angry for being afraid of the toxic terrible. Grey then asks Christopher if he's coming to bed and he says yes but he forgot his tent in his car and runs to get it only to be frightened by a real toxic terrible! as he's running he screams and locks the door and Grey gets worried about Christopher and he responds with saying that he saw the toxic terrible outside near his car. Cleveland knocks on grey's door asking what's going on and she replies with the fact that Christopher saw the toxic terrible out near his car and he says blaming it on ghost stories is pathetic Alex then wakes up and wonders what's going on and Grey apologizes thinking she woke Alex up. Alex says that she saw the toxic terrible too because she followed him last night. Grey checks her watch telling Alex that it's 12:59p.m. saying that it's past her bedtime. Alex wants to solve the mystery and Grey asks Christopher what he thinks about the idea and he replies with I think she's got what it takes so they wake the kids up and head out and find toxic footprints on the ground. Grey and the others find a barn and Grey opens it only to find that the horses were replaced with Golf carts and Grey gets really mad about it! Christopher explains that Cleveland did that and they suspect him of being the toxic terrible. Grey knows that Cleveland is greedy for money. Grey and the others head back to the lake and find it completely empty. Christopher says "strike two from Cleveland" Grey says she knows and that he's bugging her. Ernie asks if she's sure it's not the mosquitoes and Grey tells him that she's sure. the team finds the toxic terrible in the lake and they run into the cabins knowing that they're safe. Christopher asks Grey if things can get any worse which she replies with saying not to ask that knowing that things can always get worse. the toxic terrible runs away and jumps into the basement of cabin thirteen Grey then replies with he's gone and Christopher says good thing too. Christopher knows that the toxic terrible is in the basement of cabin thirteen. and Alex gets hungry and Grey gets the idea of stopping for a midnight snack. after everyone finishes eating they walk through the woods and find a bear. Alex unzips the bear knowing that the bear was in fact denis in a costume. Grey is seen teaching nature class where denis puts a spider on Alex's shoulder. Alex picks up the spider unafraid and compliments it. Alex then shows denis a snake and he screams! the kids laugh at denis screaming! William is competing in a pie eating contest and wins! Grey walks over to William asking if he's excited about a campout with the kids from both cabins. the three kids listen in on Grey's conversation. after the guys make it to the old star gazing spot Grey gets mad about the tennis courts. Christopher is happy because there's no toxic terrible. and Grey agrees with it. the kids sneak away from Grey and Christopher while they're asleep. Christopher wakes Grey up noticing that the kids are gone! Grey gets worried about the kids and they run off to look for them. Grey finds them and William saves them. the toxic terrible runs away in fear. Grey hugs the kids in relief of their safety. they walk back to the tennis courts and discuss the locations where the toxic terrible attacked them the toxic terrible pops out of nowhere and chases the team around camp. after a long chase they climb up the tanning tower and the toxic terrible melts through the supporting beams of the tower. and Cleveland notices the broken tanning tower and blames the team and Grey for the destruction. Cleveland fakely pretends to care about the safety of the kids. Jake knows that he doesn't care about the camp. Cleveland tells the kids to go to bed. Grey calls Cleveland a punk! and Christopher gets ticked off that his camp is getting turned into a resort for adults! the toxic terrible leaps down and chases the team into the tree house. they then again discuss the locations of every attack. Alex suggests setting a monster trap! and they set two separate traps one for each try and the first toxic terrible runs into the trap which was a net thrown by Alex. She unmasks the first one as denis who pulled a prank seeing as the monster was the only thing that scared them. then they see another toxic terrible that chases the team into the trap set by Christopher. Grey then unmasks the second one as William to save the camp from being turned into a resort. and they all help him scare Cleveland away with six toxic terribles then they all celebrate another mystery solved.